


Труд объединяет

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Картофельный цикл [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Teambuilding, post-AoU, посадка картошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Мстители сажают картошку.





	Труд объединяет

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовочный крэк про картоху, начатый в ту неделю, когда мы сами её высаживали. на двух усадах.  
> за фразу про "чувство собственной неловкости" спасибо Адаптеру.
> 
> пост-AoU, который мы пересмотрели месяц назад и плакали по упущенным полимерам.

　　Даже в самых смелых своих мечтах Тони Старк не мог представить, что именно Капитан Америка бросит к его ногам.   
　　Он бы предпочёл, конечно, не пластиковые ящики с картошкой. Да и какой вообще смысл хранить так картошку? Кто в ответе за это безобразие? Кто отпустил Роджерса в белой футболке в погреб? И какого Фьюри они вообще собрались во всеми забытом поле в Айдахо в десять грёбаного утра?  
　　Старк уже хотел озвучить все интересующие его вопросы — если бы не голосовое сообщение от Наташи, он бы сюда и не примчался, — но его опередили.  
　　— Это командная тренировка, — заявила Романова, появляясь из тени покосившегося сарая. — Да, Старк, включая координатора.   
　　В спортивном костюме не по размеру и косынке она выглядела крайне непривычно. С другой стороны, ей наверняка приходилось носить и не такое. По долгу службы.  
　　— Мисс Романова, осмелюсь уточнить, — подал голос Вижн. Звучал он так, что ему не хватало только поднятой руки. — Как именно посадка паслёновых поможет нам…  
　　Он не договорил. На поле вышла Ванда: в кепке, огромной адидасовской кофте, выцветших штанах и калошах. Тони подумал, что явление Максимовой опять слишком сильно отвлекло синтезоида — интересно, можно ли решить эту проблему механически? — но тот вдруг выдал:  
　　— Вопрос отклоняется, я просчитал вариант, который не учитывал с начала. Мы не имеем права пользоваться суперсилами и вспомогательными средствами?  
　　— Не имеете, — Старк готов был поклясться, что Наташа улыбнулась. И даже менее зловеще, чем обычно — айдаховское солнце било прямо в глаза.  
　　Где-то справа от Тони обречённо вздохнул Сэм.  
　　— Кэп только что притащил сюда картохи в десяток своего веса.  
　　— Капитану разрешается таскать тяжести, — не моргнув глазом, сообщила Наташа. — К тому же, это не совсем контролируемая особенность.  
　　— Превосходно, — буркнул Старк и стянул с себя пиджак. Наташа сообщила о свободной форме одежды, но это было первое, что попались ему под руку. Хорошо, что под рубашкой осталась майка из мастерской — не то чтобы он спешил. Вовсе нет. Просто так было удобнее.  
　　— А тебе не разрешается. У тебя сердечко пошаливает, — добавил Клинт, выхвативший лопату буквально у Старка из-под носа.   
　　Тони открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо этого решил быть хоть в чём-то непредсказуемым. Повязал рубашку на пояс, быстренько прикинул, сколько на всё это у них уйдёт времени — с учётом того, что вскоре появится опаздывающий Роудс, хорошенько их всех обсмеёт и улетит обратно — и решил пропустить ту часть своего монолога, в котором докапывается до того, что именно покрывает выражение “вспомогательные средства”.

　　Айдаховское поле было не то чтобы большим, но зато хоть вспаханным. Старк представил Клинта в трясущейся кабине трактора и пожалел, что не прилетел ещё раньше. Кстати…  
　　— Пятница, фиксируй происходящее, удачные кадры отдельно в папку с фермой.   
　　— Что? — Стив, будь проклят его суперслух (который тоже нельзя было отключить, но элементарная вежливость, эй), тут же вскинул голову. И вид у него был почти растерянный — а ещё капитан супергеройской команды!  
　　— Копай, говорю, помедленнее, я уже не молод.  
　　И зараза эта, конечно, улыбнулась. Это своей улыбочкой, о которой расскажи простым обывателям — не поверят. Это ж Капитан Америка. Национальные иконы так не улыбаются.

　　Сначала они шутили. Припоминали происшествия на миссиях, перекидывались фразами и замечаниями насчёт безопасности и неотработанных приёмов. Тони прицельно кидал картошку в идеальные лунки на ряду Кэпа и старательно делал вид, что ничуть по всему этому не скучает. Где “это” — срочный вызов в Массачусетс, потому что кто-то там решил вырастить гигантского ядовитого слизня, пятничные кинопросмотры, тренировки в самое неподходящее для них время суток и даже брифинги после миссий. Ну ладно, может, по брифингам он не так уж и скучал — по ним никто бы не заскучал, даже организованная Наташа. С другой стороны, только на них, если дело затягивалось, можно было увидеть, как Стив рассеянно рисует портреты на полях секретных документов, а Вижн старательно делает вид, что весь внимание, но на самом деле тихонько сёрфит по Интернету в поисках новых рецептов. В те немногие утра, когда Старк оказывался в новом штабе Мстителей, он всегда получал чашку именно такого кофе, какое любил. Всё-таки Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. в каком-то виде всё ещё оставался в его жизни. Пусть и вот так. Тони всё ещё пытался разобраться, как к этому относиться. Может, если бы он таки перебрался на пару недель в штаб...

　　— Я вам рассказывал, как повстречал уголовника размером с муравья…  
　　— …и он разделал тебя как котлету, мы все видели запись, Сэм.  
　　— Мы с Лорой только недавно наконец убрали ту горку дров, Кэп. Тут уж не знаешь, то ли поблагодарить, то ли..  
　　— Последние полгода ты растапливал баню отчётами, Клинт.   
　　— Сделаю вид, что не слышал об отчётах. Ничто так не сглаживает чувство собственной неловкости…  
　　— ...как запустить в противника мотоцикл. Что, нет?

　　Когда они добрались до середины поля, солнце заволокло благословенными тучками, и было решено сделать привал. В одной из пластиковых коробок оказались бутылки с потеплевшей водой и с подозрительным — и тоже тёплым — янтарным “квасом”, который Наташа то ли прикупила на Брайтоне, то ли достала из собственного подпола. Где бы он ни был.  
　　На вкус квас оказался чуть более противным, чем на вид, но Старку вдруг захотелось, чтоб картофельное поле не кончалось. Чтобы они говорили, говорили и говорили, делали привалы, сидели на траве и дошли до обсуждения действительно важных вещей после нескольких бутылок. Видимо, квас ударял в голову чуть сильнее, чем должен бы.

　　Разговоры после перерыва действительно вдруг стали более личными и потому более тихими: Наташа говорила с Сэмом, с которого сходил уже кто знает какой по счёту пот, Вижн и Ванда безнадёжно отстали от остальных, но никто и не думал их подгонять. Клинт унёсся складывать пустые ящики в покосившийся сарайчик, которого — Старк был почти в этом уверен — в начале предприятия здесь и не было. Даже Стив шёл медленнее, почти нехотя перекладывая лопату из одной руки в другую. До Тони не сразу дошло, что темп сбавили, скорее всего, из-за него. Что было бы оскорбительно. А ещё самую малость мило.  
　　— В Штабе сегодня киноночь.  
　　— Прям-таки ночь? И что марафоните на этот раз?  
　　— “Светлячка”.  
　　— ...звучит, как приглашение.  
　　— Если у тебя нет других планов на вечер.  
　　У Тони Старка, как казалось сейчас, под светом айдаховского солнца и кружащим голову квасом, вообще не было планов, если он опять решил взять передышку от Железного Человека. Как будто это в самом деле было возможно.  
　　— Только если вы докажите, что в самом деле по мне скучали.  
　　На лице Капитана промелькнуло удивление, глаза загорелись весельем, а потом он состроил одно из своих честных лиц, которым никак невозможно противостоять и трагически заявил:  
　　— Полковник Роудс ночи не спит, рассказывая о ваших славных годах в MIT.   
　　— И ты, конечно, слушаешь?  
　　— Очень внимательно.

　　Голос Наташи прорезал айдаховский зной, как нож.  
　　— Ещё успеете построить друг другу глазки! Картошка сама себя не посадит! — Романова заправила выбившуюся прядь под косынку и повернулась к ряду Вижна и Ванды. — Вас это тоже касается!

　　И Тони подумал, что после марафона на поле марафон в прохладной гостиной будет единственно верным выбором. И отпуск. Стоило всё-таки устроить себе отпуск и провести его в стане Мстителей. Пусть в этот отпуск у него и не получится отдохнуть в прямом смысле этого слова.


End file.
